


Chocolate Kisses

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, lots of fluff smut, shameless fluff, trashhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter: A stupid holiday that consists of bunnies and eggs. Oh, and chocolate. Luckily, Nick Wilde has a little chocolate bunny that he has bought JUST for his little bunny... Yeah, we'll see how that works out for him. A married/future AU filled with some smut and shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**I apologize for the sin...**

**Just kidding.**

**I REGRET NOTHING!!!**

**Also, you can follow me on Tumblr @bunnytopia.**

**Enjoy the fluffy sin!~**

* * *

The day was Easter Sunday, and Nick stood tauntingly in front of Judy. In his hands, the fox held onto an unwrapped chocolate bunny, to which his wife only moderately glared. In the rabbit's opinion, the entire Easter holiday was stupid. What would a bunny ever have to do with eggs? Furthermore, the happy-go-lucky and magically cheerful image of a single bunny delivering _so_ many presents and hiding said eggs did nothing to help the prey's image. Even though she had been adamant about her annoyance with the unnecessary holiday, her husband did not agree with her. Therefore, she was now glaring thin daggers at Nick; however, the female could never stay mad at her idiot fox for long. It was simply not in her nature to harbor a grudge.

Nick only stared, raising a single brow. Then, her husband gave a shit-eating grin. He knew that his wife hated the holiday, and he respected that, but it did not mean that he was not allowed to tease her a little on such a rare holiday. Easter only came once a year, after all.

Always the first to challenge her, Nick allowed a knowing smirk, as he took a large bite out of his newly opened chocolate. The edges of his lips turned devilishly. The confection's taste was rich and delicious; its delicate finery left behind a tantalizing sensation in his chest that had him sending her a mischievous leer.

Nick's voice came out as a sensual slur when he unapologetically murmured, "Mmm. You bunnies are so delicious."

The joke was not unnoticed by Judy, and she only rolled her eyes theatrically, before she carefully tiptoed in his direction; still, her ears lifted a little in her playfulness. She sent him a charming smirk and wiggled her nose at him in mock disdain.

"Oh, shut up you dumb fox."

The bunny stopped in front of his chest, the feel of her cotton shirt leaning against the soft fabric of his own casual Hawaiian attire. The pair's position was suggestive. It forced Nick to swallow down the sweetness in his mouth for a moment, as he mentally reveled in the sudden tightness of his heart constricting into a taut ball in his chest. A thick but pleased emotion built in his throat, completely smothering his ability to breathe, and he stared transfixed down at her. Then, she did something that gifted him life. It was instantaneous.

As if Judy were breathing life into him, she gave Nick what he lovingly dubbed… _the look_. Damn, did he know that look! Decidedly, especially at this moment, it was the fox's favorite look; the one that was deliciously heated, created in the moment, and wholly challenging. It was his greatest kryptonite, and once it was used, she had him. It was heat, and it was wild. It was the warmth of bright purple embers just waiting to spark his interest.

 _This freaking vixen will be the death of me_ , his thoughts fondly remarked.

Well, who was he to not let her wholeheartedly take him?

Judy was a gorgeous force to be reckoned with, and Nick felt like molten lava beneath her gaze. Almost bubbling over in want, the feeling was a blazing fire deep inside his lower regions. A hot rush of newfound confidence subconsciously urged him to slowly brush the remnants of his treat along the length of her lips. She instantly breathed against it, before she idly licked her lips, still slow, in a gradual wet line. Nick watched the movement of her tongue and could not help the instinctual whine that escaped his throat. God, he wanted to taste that tongue. He wanted it everywhere; he wanted it to consume him. He simply _wanted it_. There would never be a day where he wanted to go without the taste of her tongue's sweet softness. The magic that it possessed was excruciatingly beautiful.

Impure thoughts immediately rushed to Nick's brain, and his legs almost quaked at the tempting idea of owning her. However, he squashed those thoughts, because he loved Judy enough to know that she could never belong to him, simply because she was her own person. She was strong and intelligent. The bunny was capable of doing anything that she set her mind on. Still, Nick knew that she loved him without abandon, and that was enough to leave striking ghosts of anticipation under his skin and hot trails of the physical memory of her touch. She was his everything. She was good; so beautifully, deliciously, and downright _good_.

Judy's mouth curved a bit at the sound of his thin whimper. The implications behind their closeness – the way the bottom portion of his body subconsciously edged in her direction, successfully closing the gap between their hips – had her giggling a little through her sudden lust.

"What? Is that for me?" came the bunny's flirty remark. A light pinch of sarcasm could easily be detected in her tone, "Well, I'll have some… but only because you want me to try it so badly."

Judy threw on an innocent expression. Feeling exceptionally cunning, the rabbit abruptly moved her hips against his, expertly eliciting a groan from Nick's muzzle. On instinct, he bucked into her, mentally reeling as she moved to gently grasp his waist. The grip that he had around the chocolate faltered a tad, making the delicacy shake faintly against her lips, and she met his face through long eyelashes. The weight in her eyes was telling; they spoke of all the things that she wanted to do with him – no, to him – as she painstakingly allowed the offering into her mouth.

Sucking on it for a short moment, Judy gave a single well-controlled lick, before she slowly dug her teeth deep into its hard richness. She began to slowly chew on the sweet treat. Her mouth curved in slight pride when he immediately dropped the offending chocolate to the floor and chose to throw his arms around her shoulders instead, fully displaying just how much he needed her. He gave a thickened sigh, loving the feel of his wife in his arms and reveling in the rocking shudder it gave him. The buldge of his length was steadily growing against her thigh, pressing like a hot weight between them. Judy felt a twinge of heat spill from herself, and from that moment on, the bunny knew that she was going to be on her husband like a jackrabbit out of hell whether he wanted it or not. Luckily, he always wanted it.

Honestly, it was kind of laughable how much the two wanted one another. The pair was so in sync that you would almost be inclined to believe that the duo were fated to one day rip each other's clothes off. Almost.

Judy's left hand meticulously snaked its way downward, quickly raking her hands through his fur. The bunny let out a small breath, moderately scratching at him with her nails, and the bunny tauntingly felt up the side of his leg. Nick growled a little, and then, he whimpered, turning his head to both heatedly yet affectionately nuzzle her neck. Curling further around her, he stuck out his tongue and drug it across her bared flesh, gifting it a tiny kiss.

A breathy but honest statement left him, "T-That was… hot, Carrots."

The laughing chuckle that he gave at his own reaction made her giggle alongside him, until she abruptly stopped him with a warm cup to his groin. He gasped at the contact, his head automatically throwing back. The effect of her touch on him only caused Judy to wink.

"Thank you," the bunny murmured, idly squeezing him just the tiniest bit, "You're not so cold yourself, hot stuff."

Softly palming him, Judy pressed the bulk of her small breasts ever-closer to his firm, moderately toned chest, and her eyes widened in immense pleasure, as an animalistic yet tamed moan drew from his lips. The fox grit his teeth and bucked once more, pushing further into her grasp. It was no secret that the fox would always be willing to give himself to her. He was her's; the mammal hoped – neigh, he wished – to be played with by her hand, and her hand only.

Nick's lips curled in explicit pleasure.

"God! You sly bunny, you. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he somehow managed to question her, but the smile in his voice was endearing.

His wife merely grinned, thoroughly enthralled with his reaction to each of her touches. All of them were amazing. She was amazing. It was exciting; every poke and caress. Every scratch and featherlike trace. Moving her hand up to the top of his pants, she expertly unbuttoned the lone button and took the zipper between her thumb and forefinger. Both of Nick's hands moved down as well. As her wrist quickly moved to free his pants, a breathless gasp made her mouth open, as Nick rubbed a blazing fire between her legs. The bunny let him pick her up by the bottom with his other hand, and he swooped in to expertly steal her lips, easily overpowering her tongue with his own happy fever. Wet heat met with sweet warmth, as the two locked tongues. Both kissed the other with an intense passion, carelessly rubbing at each other's tongues back and forth. For both of them, the other's mouth was liquid fire. The entanglement of their tongues was delectable. The feeling was heat; their emotions were fueled by it. Their caresses were tipping over a line of instinct and need, and damn, was it freaking hot!

And sure. Judy's husband _may_ have been the stereotypical sly and witty fox, but the rabbit knew exactly when she had the upper hand, and sex was _always_ one of those moments. Maybe his cunning had rubbed off on her, or perhaps, she had been just as cunning all along. Appearances _can_ be deceiving, after all.

The rush of the moment had the couple accidentally banging against the wall; both were so charged with energy. When Nick accidentally tripped over Judy's chair, the fox managed to keep them upright, while Judy fumbled to undo his fly in their hasty pursuit of the bed.

Like putty beneath her hands, Nick molded himself around her and placed a plethora of chaste but adoring kisses along her skin. The male panted in slight agreement when his Carrot let out a small cry of triumph, and he felt his pants begin to sag along his hips; the fox's legs humorously began to shake them off without him having to take his hands off of her. Judy laughed beneath his lips, moving her hands now to press against his stomach under the end of his shirt. Immediately, she started to raise the unnecessary clothing.

Eventually, after a minute of possessed struggling, Nick managed to kick off his pants. He grinned; however, the action of kicking backward had the couple falling forward into the bed with one landing over the other. A somewhat pained snicker came from Judy's lips.

"Ya know, when I imagined you being on top of me, somehow I didn't quite expect this," the lighthearted titter in her voice was addicting to him. It was yet _another_ thing that he loved about his charming little bunny.

Mentally, Nick cherished the tiny reminder. He smirked openly. Still, the fox had the decency to feel a tad embarrassed, as he airily replied, "It was gravity. Obviously gravity is to blame, Carrots. Not my lame balancing skills, but _heeeey_ , guess what? At least now you know how hard I've fallen for you."

Nick presented Judy with a flirtatious wink, to which she simply rolled her eyes and rushed to pull her own pants off, her cheeks still a deep flush. Sending him a sarcastic glance beside her, she allowed an adoring yet merciless grin, as she perceptively jeered, " _Sureeeee._ Yes, of course, Mr. Wilde! Your skills of taking off your pants are _indeed_ renowned."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Wilde."

"Though, your underwear skills, on the other hand," the rabbit effortlessly laughed, "Well, apparently that asset is a struggle."

Nick smirked unabashedly and went to throw off the aforementioned underwear. He sneakily eyed Judy, as she paused to watch him strip; her hands were stopped beneath her blouse, and her eyes were filled with hunger. They lingered greedily on his form. The fox was only too willing to please her, as he obediently pitched the unnecessary garment down onto the floor of Judy's apartment.

"There. Completely naked. Now, who is the best at everything? And don't pretend that I didn't catch you ogling me from over there, Carrots."

The smirk in Nick's voice was apparent, as he leant in to finish pulling the chemise over Judy's head. The clothing fell to the ground. Forcing a mocking pout onto her lips, the bunny mouthed silently at his words but permitted him to undress her and fully turned away from his face, allowing him to skillfully undo her bra. Nick tossed it onto the ground as well.

"Well, who am I to not appreciate the view, huh?" Judy emotionally breathed, loving the feel of his hands grazing her back. She shuddered into his palms, more heat swelling within her and breathed out. Nick leaned down to kiss at her bare skin, before he suddenly turned her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, staring heatedly down at her.

"Funnily enough," the fox slowly sneered, moving in closer to her and positioning his hand flush against her entrance. He rubbed at her hard but meticulously, "I could say the exact same thing."

Then, two fingers went in.

"A-Ah," the bunny tightened around his digits.

The sound that Nick drew from her lips was scrumptious, and he began to move his fingers back and forth within her. In and out, she breathed into his face, her eyes closing in pleasure, and her head throwing back. She was beautiful; panting from his touch, the fox felt his own member twitch in excitement, and he moved up to capture her lips. Their tongues moved in a scorching dance, as he pressed into her. The bunny was steadily getting wetter around him; her ears twitched in enjoyment. With every thrust, he was delighted that more and more came. Her entrance flooded with an attractive arousal for him, and once he stuck in another finger, she gave a slight shudder around him. This alone would have been enough to send the male over the edge, but he was not quite finished yet. The sound of her puffed and breathless had him wanting to do more than just touch her… God, did the fox love touching her, though.

"Nick," Judy called his name, a buzzing hum on her lips, "N-Nick, ah! Good. Really good."

"Huh? You like that?" the fox asked eagerly, moderately hurrying his pace, "Wow, you're a dirty little bunny, aren't you Carrots?"

Judy only huffed but quivered under his hands, as Nick laid his head between her legs and placed his muzzle flat against her hole. Feeling sneaky, his let his tongue lap once at her wet opening, before he peered cheekily up at her, "Are you a dirty bunny? Only dirty bunnies get licks, officer."

Judy blushed in anticipation under his stare but nodded instantly, far too caught up in the moment to care. All that she wanted was his tongue inside her, feverishly rooting within herself, among many other lecherous things which would soon set her soul aflame.

"Y-Yeah," the female shook subconsciously on the bed, as she ardently answered, "I-I'm a dirty bunny. So freaking dirty."

Hearing her voice catch, Nick gave a satisfied hum, before he adoringly nosed at her entry. She bit at the plump of her bottom lip, whimpering all of a sudden at the curt touch of cold, and his grin morphed into a well-contained smirk. The fox put out his tongue and ran it along her folds.

"Then, how about this?"

Digging his tongue into her, Judy's hips bucked forward, and a cry escaped her lips. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' shape, and she braced the pads of her feet against the bed, helplessly curling her toes in her mattress. Nick thrusted his tongue completely into her, enjoying the taste of her juices, and loving the idea of her unraveling beneath him. To think that he could put her in such a needy state, utterly drenched and out of breath, and not only once, but on multiple occasions; why, it was almost too much for him to handle. She was so beautiful. So hot and bothered, and so incredibly damp.

"N-Nick! Ah, yes. Y-You're so good babe. Oh!" Judy softly cried at his tongue. Her lashes fluttered, and she had to harshly bite back at the urge to scream; his sensually slick gyrations were so close to making her lose herself, and she was already tossing her legs around his head, "Y-Yeah, that's right. Right there baby. Ah!"

The fox could feel the gradual spreading of the tiny wetness that spilled out onto the sheets beneath her. A rush of pride burn within him, as her thighs thoughtlessly clenched around his head. Judy's head was an absolute mess of jumbled, impassioned nothings, as her husband lifted himself away from her heat. Gazing strictly into her eyes, he moved to position the weight of his length above her hole, brushing against it once. Twice. The pretty moan that Nick managed to adeptly stimulate from her lips forced the fox to turn his neck into herself to nibble delicately at her collar, his teeth tenderly biting into her fur. She snaked her arms around his back and pulled him close. Her head tilted to further expose her shoulder, while his lower half pressed itself nearer against her entryway. He was so hard! God, did she love him.

Judy was a slave to his touch. Pressed firm against his softness, she could already feel the damp stickiness of his pre-cum dripping scrumptiously along her opening, and it set aflutter a wild swarm of butterflies inside her stomach. The bunny sucked in a breath, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His length was unreservedly hard and utterly enflamed with need, as he rested it taut along her lower rims. She opened the area wider, hoping and praying for him to give into her. He knew what she wanted.

Nick breathed thickly into her neck, stilling for a short moment, before he gradually brought his hips downward, gently poking into her wetness. She tangled her fingers delectably into his back, helplessly clawing at him with the tips of her fingernails. He gave an instinctual growl and edged further. His wife was putty under the blunt his touch, and her fingers scrunched at the skin, painfully balling it into two handfuls of stark orange fur. The fox thrusted into her, loving the pain she inflicted.

Judy held back a cry, folding her arms into a tighter embrace. Gradually, Nick began to move against her, his eyes glancing to catch her expression. He searched for pain – any sign to stop – but was happy when her lips were wide with passion, and her brows were scrunched downward in desire. She gave a small groan into his ear, and they perked giddily, as he returned the moan in starved agreement. Pushing into her, the fox's hips moved back and forth. The full heat of his length pressed repeatedly against her center, carefully encased by the bunny's stirring wetness, as together they ushered in a building wave of love and exhilaration.

Judy bucked upward, and he came down to meet her. The female's hands tangled within the fur on his head, and she pulled, edging herself closer to his prodding member. A sharp breath left her, as she threw back her head, grinding against him.

"I-I'm close," her words came out like a song and entered Nick's ears like sweet music, "H-Harder. Please."

Nick threw himself harder into her folds, mentally forcing his hips to move faster and faster. The strain was worth it, as a gorgeous rush of euphoria ran down his spine; one that hopefully bled into her somehow. Thankfully, the bunny shook dangerously from under him, and a bolt of predatory glee struck his heart.

Nick stuck his face adoringly into her neck, and burrowed his forehead greedily into the fur there. The growing rush of hot semen that was working its way to a boil in his groin had him panting damply into her skin, his face burning like fire from her alluring light. She always managed to make him hot and bothered, but the fox was okay with that, because he was truly, madly, and deeply in love with his little Carrot. She was his wife; his everything. She was the one he looked to when the nightmares came. She was the one who made him a better person. She was his retribution. She was his salvation.

"Oh, Nick," Judy elegantly kissed into his skin, reveling in the warm buildup of emotions. Her words were outright stunning, as he felt himself begin to get lost in a loud wave of desire, "I'm going to cum. A-Ah! Baby, I'm cumming."

"Me too," Nick whispered, absolutely breathing in her presence. He thrust mightily into her, the light behind his eyes only growing and the boiling within his length becoming too hot. It was scorching! He let out a thin cry, as he bucked into her.

The amazing rush of warm liquid spilling out from Nick filled Judy's senses, and her body wracked around him, a thick gush surrounding them both. It engulfed them, as the two road out the waves that they had created together, desperately holding onto one another for support. A blinding light appeared behind both of their eyes, before a newfound calm, somehow deeper than before settled over them both, and they laid gently against one another, panting softly in an attempt to regain their breath. In the duo's mutual exhaustion, they took in the disheveled appearance of their partner. Breathing in and out, they stared. Their eyes were surprised; then, they were knowing, and for a moment, they understood that all was well with the world. Just Nick and Judy, two mammals who were partners in both life and crime. The couple would not have wanted it any other way.

Well… unless it meant having a third family member of their own, but that was definitely for another day.

Finally the two smiled and chose to enjoy the chance to simply _be_ the other's presence. They laid in the stillness, holding one another on the sheets of their bed. Eventually, it was Judy who broke the silence.

"Four words, Wilde: No more chocolate bunnies."

Nick merely laughed aloud at his wife's joke. He leaned down to fondly kiss her forehead, before he amorously pulled her in closer. A cheeky reply bubbled from his lips.

"Got it. More chocolate bunnies it is!"


End file.
